Nathan Cross
is Neverland's version of Captain Hook. The main thing he has in common with Captain Hook is that he lost his arm to The Croc and now has a hook in it's place. Bio In the Comics Neverland The Dream Eater Saga Neverland One-Shot Hook Nathan is now living with Wendy and the boys. He hasn't been to see Dr. Harlow in a while, but nightmares about his brother have been plaguing him and he decides to call Dr. Harlow. While he is with Dr. Harlow, Wendy and the boys are attacked. Bad Girls Nathan is fighting off a horde of creatures when Sela comes across him. They fight together and manage to get the upper hand. At least that's what they think until Nathan turns around. He has just enough time to warn Sela before the second wave arrives. Quotes Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Neverland *"Maybe you've just gone crazy, Doc. After all, isn't that what you've been telling me for the past twenty years." - Neverland: Chapter 3 *"This what eliminated magic on earth... We have a saying in my world. Be careful what you wish for because you just may get it." - Neverland: Chapter 5 *"Glad to see you still here among the clinically insane, Doc." - Neverland: Chapter 6 The Dream Eater Saga As he was only seen in a flashback, he didn't say anything. Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Bad Girls *"I usually leave Neverland to get away from things like you!" - Bad Girls 1 *"So, it's plan C, then ... die." - Bad Girls 2 Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Realm Knights *"Want to trade? They came to me while I was visiting my brother at the cemetary." - Realm Knights 0 *"Guy with a cannon-arm and a hot blonde with a sword and a wolf? In what world is this not fun?" - Realm Knights 1 Neverland: Age of Darkness *"Burke, Vargas, and Butler... This is Belle. Yes, she's a fairy. Try not gawk at her too long." - Neverland: Age of Darkness 2 Gallery Nathan04.png|Neverland Prelude Nathan01.png|Neverland: Chapter 1 Nathan02.png|'Young Nathan' Neverland: Chapter 1 Nathan13.png|'Young Nathan' Neverland: Chapter 2 Nathan14.png|Neverland: Chapter 2 Nathan08.png|Neverland: Chapter 3 Nathan03.png|Neverland: Chapter 3 Nathan15.png|Neverland: Chapter 3 Nathan16.png|Neverland: Chapter 4 Nathan17.png|Neverland: Chapter 5 Nathan18.png|Neverland: Chapter 6 Nathan07.png|Neverland One-Shot Nathan10.png|Hook: Chapter 2 Nathan006.png|Bad Girls 1 Nathan05.png|Bad Girls 2 Nathan09.png|Bad Girls 3 Nathan11.png|Realm Knights 0 Nathan12.png|Realm Knights 2 Trivia *In an interview Joe Brusha said that his name was Jonathan. Nathan could be a nickname for Jonathan, but that would make three Jo(h)nathan's in the series since John and Dr. Harlow are Johnathan and Jonathan respectively. *In bonus pages in Neverland Prelude pages of Dr. Harlow's patient file on him list his middle name as "Eton". On the gravestones near the end of Neverland: Chapter 7, Ethan, which is pretty similar to Eton, is listed as his brother's middle name and his father is listed as Nathan Robert Cross, Sr. It is possible that Nathan's middle name actually is Eton similar to his brother's. Category:Main Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Neverland Characters Category:Neverland: Hook Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Bad Girls Characters Category:Falseblood Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Bad Girls Volume 1 Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Neverland Volume 1 Characters Category:Neverland Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims of Replic